The Year of Making Friends
by MelanieB
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has just started her first year at Hogwarts and worries she will not make friends when she tends to say what is on her mind. Takes place during Harry's first year.
1. The sorting

A/n: This story starts right before the sorting. You'll learn more about Pansy's family life but I find it a bit repetitive to always have a long explanation about the characters life, then they get their letter, they're excited . . . and so forth. I've written so many Hogwarts stories like that and it gets boring and all you would see is rushed story line anyway. This story starts right before Professor McGonagall explains the four houses to the first years. Also there will be some quotes from the book and I promise that shouldn't happen too much. I want to have it around Pansy and her friends mostly, but I will be adding her encounters with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I've looked through the book and thankfully there really isn't that much. You will see most of these in the first few chapters those but as it goes on it will be rare so please be patient. Also some of my grammar is off as well, I try as best as I can but there are always mistakes so I'll forewarn you. 

Hope you enjoy, this story has been in my head since I read the Potter books. This is the first time I have ever written through one of the bad characters point of view so, please spare me.

Pansy Parkinson shivered as they climbed the steps of a very large castle. She stared around at the people around her and saw that her fear was reflected on their faces. She couldn't believe that she was finally at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; although she felt very excited about being at the castle, a part of her wanted to go back home to her parents. She knew that every witch and wizard was to start their magical career at eleven years of age and there was no turning back.

Pansy was mostly terrified of the giant of a man whom she had heard was called Hagrid. He had led her and the rest of her new classmates to the castle after they got off the Hogwarts express. He was twice the size of an ordinary man and he was covered in scraggly brown hair. She shivered again as she stared at him and pressed against a boy that stood beside her. She normally wouldn't act afraid in front of people but she knew the rest of the people around her felt the same way.

The giant man named Hagrid knocked on the castle doors in front of them. A few moments later the door opened and a stern elderly lady opened the door. The two exchanged a few words before the elderly woman had the students come forward. They entered the castle and into a very large room that was about the size of Draco Malfoy's ball room, a boy whom she desperately wanted to be friends with who would be in her year.

She had known Draco since they were five and he never seemed to show much interest in her. Pansy had made attempts at becoming Draco's friend since their parents were good friends but Draco ignored her. Pansy knew they would be living in the same house at Hogwarts and decided she would try then. She scanned the heads of the students around her as they walked past a door to a very large room full of Hogwarts students. She couldn't see Draco anywhere through the heads.

The elderly woman led them into a smaller room. Pansy thought she saw a head full of blond hair as the students pressed together. She tried to make her way through the students but tripped over a tall red headed boy's foot. He scowled at her and she glanced at him, taking in his appearance as the lady began to talk. He had on shabby hand-me-down robes and lots of freckles. Instantly she knew this was a Weasley and scowled back at him before turning back to the woman to listen to her speech. She didn't care what a poor blood traitor Weasley thought of her.

"-The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." The woman was saying.

_Lots of time with Draco_ Pansy thought to herself.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"I bet Hufflepuff hasn't." Pansy said and someone sniggered behind her.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." The woman continued. "The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly"

Pansy turned as the lady left to see who had laughed at her words. She saw a tall stringy dark-haired boy with blue eyes looking around. She instantly knew he was; Theodore Nott, his parents were also friends of her parents.

"Hi Theo!" She said enthusiastically even though she had always thought of him as a strange boy.

"Hi." He said.

"As if Hufflepuff would even win the cup huh?" She said giggling.

She expected him to laugh again but this time he just looked at her strangely. She felt her face go red as she was wondering what else to say to him.

"Erm that woman looked quite stern didn't you think?" She asked ignoring the screams of several people as ghosts emerged from the wall.

"Yea McGonagall's a bit stern." He said shrugging looking around at the ghosts.

"Oh is _that_ her name?" Pansy said. "I was wondering what her name-"

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." A voice said interrupting Pansy.

Relieved Pansy realized it was Professor McGongall back. Her relief left her quickly as she realized they were being lead out to where the whole school was sitting and watching them. Pansy stood in front on Theodore and behind a girl with long blond hair. Pansy felt her knees weaken as they walked into a large room where candles were floating through the air lighting the room up. There were five tables, one long table she guessed was the staff table was facing four long tables. As there were students sitting at these tables she assumed they were the house tables.

They were lead to stand behind a three legged stool where an old witch's hat sat. Ignoring the people in the room she stared at the hat wondering if it was to be used to sort them. Her brother and sister had refused to explain the sorting to her and had teased her; they told her she would probably be a Hufflepuff. Pansy would rather be a Weasley than be sorted into Hufflepuff and she knew how bad it must be for them being poor and all.

A rip in the front of the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking Cap!"

The students at the table bust into applause and Pansy felt like sinking into the floor. She now knew she would have to put the hat on and it would tell her which house she belonged in. The whole school would be focusing on her. She was never shy in crowds but she felt absolutely terrified having hundreds of eyes watching her be sorted. _What if I am in Hufflepuff?_ She thought as her knees shook even worse.

She watched as Professor McGonagall called names of students in their group. She only paid a lot of attention to the names of the people she knew. She watched as a bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth be sorted into Gryffindor house. She wondered how the hat knew what house the students belonged in. How did it choose?

"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall called not too much longer after Bushy hair was sorted.

Pansy watched Draco walk up to the stool with confidence. The hat barely touched his head when it called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Not too much longer "Parkinson, Pansy was called."

Pansy tried to walk up to the stool with confidence hoping she wouldn't be like the Longbottom boy who had ran to Gryffindor table still wearing the hat. She sat on the stool and pulled the hat onto her head. Instantly the hat covered her eyes which she was thankful for.

"Parkinson eh? I sorted your father into Slytherin, a very cunning and mischievous boy. Now where to put _you?_ I see you want lots of friends and Hufflepuff would give you loyal friends. Hufflepuff doesn't seem to suit you. I could put you into Gryffindor since I can see braveness in you but not the right braveness for Gryffindor unfortunately. Now I can see you have no Ravenclaw traits in you at all, so that leaves SLYTHERIN!"

Pansy pulled the hat off and hurried to the table that was clapping on the far right. She had been terrified for a moment that the hat would put her in Hufflepuff. She shakily sank down onto a bench beside a rather large girl with short black hair just like her hair. She was pleased to see that Draco was right in front of her.

She turned on the bench to watch the rest of the sorting. A pair of twins was separated; one in Ravenclaw and the other in Gryffindor. She jolted in her seat when the next name was called:

"Potter, Harry."

She wasn't the only surprised one in the room. Several students gasped. She knew most of the gasps were excited gasps. Pansy however wasn't excited and she wondered why she was so surprised; she knew Harry Potter was the same age as she was. She rolled her as eyes as Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and not only did Gryffindor table clap but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables clapped as well.

"Big deal." She said.

An elderly man whom she knew was named Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school stood up.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Pansy looked at the plates as they filled with food. Pansy reached for some chicken as a pretty girl beside the rather large onesaid:

"Harry Potter in our year?"

"Big deal." Pansy said again. "He hasn't done anything special that I can think of."

"He defeated The Dark Lord. He was the most evil wizard in-"

"I know who dark Lord is." Pansy said interrupting. "And _defeating_ isn't the right word to use. The Dark Lord tried to kill Harry and his curse reflected back onto himself and stripped him of his powers. What is so special about that?"

"Well he used Avada Kedavra didn't he? No one can survive the killing curse! It must mean he is very powerful." The girl said in a hushed voice.

"Or maybe it just means he was very lucky. I don't see why you are so proud of it. I happen to agree with his motives. Ridding the world of Muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors is the only right thing to do, it would make this place decent." Pansy continued.

"Hear, hear." Draco said.

Pansy loaded her plate with food and thought more about Harry Potter as people around her talked. She really didn't think that he was special at all. He had only been a year old when The Dark Lord otherwise known as Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who had killed his parents before trying to kill him. She knew that he had a scar for a reminder of it. She also remembered her parents once saying that they had been in The Dark Lords inner circle but had to lie when he was gone so they wouldn't have to go to Azkaban prison. Anyone who had been caught being The Dark Lords' follower or Death Eater was instantly thrown into Azkaban prison.

Pansy shook her head deciding not to worry about it and instead listened to Draco's meeting with Harry on the train. According to Draco he had thought that he would try and become Harry's friend.

"What?" Pansy asked surprised. "You of all people wanting to be friends with Harry Potter? What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, if he is as powerful as people say he is he would be a good one to have around, don't you think?" Draco said. "I bet he would be good with the Dark Arts."

"Oh I see." Pansy said snorting. "You wanted to turn him into you. You thought that if he became friends with you he would automatically be able to turn him into another Dark Lord or something."

Draco glared at her and Pansy flushed. He was the one person she didn't want to be enemies with. Pansy knew that there were times when she said things that she didn't mean to say. This was one of those times. Pansy tried to keep quiet through the rest of the feast but people kept bringing Harry Potter up. She wanted to scream that there was nothing special about him so everyone should shut up. Having friends was more important so Pansy bit her tongue.

A little while later the plates were cleared and Pansy had managed not to say any more bad things that could cause people to dislike her. The Headmaster stood up once again and everyone went quiet.

"Ahem – just a few words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term noticed to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well."

Pansy felt that the saying the forest was forbidden was wrong. She knew it would draw attention to people such as Draco Malfoy who was sitting in front of her, at least she was sure he would try to go in the forest.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death"

"What does he mean by that?" Pansy asked.

"He means you'll die if you go in it." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Pansy opened her mouth to retort but at that moment a tall girl was making her way over to them. Pansy shut her mouth and stood up as she said:

"First years follow me."

They walked between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables following the girl. Several students stepped back so they could pass. Pansy instantly moved beside Draco trying to think of something clever to say as the girl talked. Pansy ignored her words and stared at Draco through the corner of her eyes. He was watching his feet as they left the room, he didn't appear to be paying much attention either.

They were led down some steps where it started to feel cool as they reached a dark corridor. Pansy folded her arms against herself and paid attention to the moving portraits on the wall. She could hear everyone whispering around her, not paying much attention to the older girl. The older girl didn't seem to notice and continued to talk in a loud voice. Pansy snuck peaks at Draco was still staring at his feet. She thought he was a very handsome boy and had the urge to grab his hand.

They stopped at a dead end. Pansy wondered what they were doing until the girl said: "Dolosus."

The wall opened to reveal a large dungeon like room with greenish lamps and chairs with low ceilings. There was a large fire place on end of the room and two doors on the other side of the room. There also was a large board to their left with what appeared to be notices.

"Welcome to Slytherin." The girl said. "I am Lietta Parer and I am your fifth year prefect. The boy's dormitories on the left, the girls on the right. Obviously you go in the room that says first years outside the door. Your trunks are already up there, now hurry up and get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you."

A/N: I've been studying Pansy's character and she seems like the type of person to say stuff just to make people laugh. That is why I am having her friendless at first. The next few chapters will show her trying to fit in with the group and accidently saying things that make people look at her funny. She will eventually make friends obviously though since we know she dates Draco later and has a gang of Slytherin girls.


	2. Learning

Pansy stretched in her bed feeling comfortable and content as her alarm went off. She slowly reached over to shut the alarm off and sat up wondering what her very first class at Hogwarts would be. She looked around the room as the other four girls slowly sat up as well. Pansy climbed out of her bed and walked to her trunk to pull out her uniform. She could hear the girls chattering around her as she changed. 

She then stood in front of a mirror beside the girl who she believed her name was Susie Mackinson and pulled her long black hair up in a pony tail.

"I can't wait until we can do this with magic." Pansy complained as she managed to get bumps in her hair.

"Yes I know." Susie said. "I've seen my mother do brilliant hair styles. Here I can fix your hair."

Pansy stood still as the girl took her brush and brushed Pansy's long hair out. She then put it up into a bun and added a pretty pink butterfly clip to her hair. Pansy stood admiring herself in the mirror as Susie started doing her own hair now. Pansy watched fascinated; the girl had very blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was a very pretty girl and Pansy felt plain standing next to her.

"So what lessons do you think we will have first?" Pansy asked as they turned to leave the dormitory with the other three girls.

"Hopefully Charms I hear that you do really neat things in that class." Susie said. "Conjuring ribbons or water or-"

"We don't do that in our first year." Pansy interrupted her. "We learn how to levitate feathers or something. You know simple stuff."

"How do you know?" Susie asked looking indignant that Pansy had interrupted her.

"I have a brother in the seventh year and a sister in the third year." Pansy answered rolling her eyes. "So obviously I would know a lot more than you four."

"Right, well what are we doing in Potions then. Come to think of it what will our first class be today Pansy?" A girl behind her asked.

Pansy looked over her shoulder to a tall girl with short brown hair who was staring at her with dislike. Pansy shrugged her shoulders and continued down the steps until the reached the Common Room where several students stood around chatting before heading to breakfast. Pansy realized at that moment that she no idea where the Great Hall was. She hoped that one of the girls she was with had remembered the way the night before.

"So Pansy," The girl said as they left the Common Room. "Where is the Great Hall if you know so much more than us?"

"All right, all right." Pansy said angrily. "I'm sorry I said that. I just meant that I knew some things. I am not a seer so I do not know what we are doing in potions or what our first class is . . . and well I don't remember where the Great Hall is."

"Good, as long as you don't think so highly of yourself." The girl said.

Pansy sighed and wished that she would think before she spoke. She looked at the girls all around her. All of them looked familiar but she seemed to only know Susie's name. Yet she knew that she had once hung around the really large girl that was walking beside her. She was terrible when it came to remembering girls names. She had always only paid attention to the boys.

"So what are everyone's names?" She finally asked.

"We've hung out and yet you don't know our names?" The girl asked.

"I'm not exactly good with names, so no." Pansy answered.

"I'm Tracy Davis." She said. "Our parents use to get together every Saturday night four or five years ago."

"Oh right. I remember now." Pansy said even though she didn't.

"Millicent Bulstode. You always ignore me when I go to your house. You're always trying to hang off Draco Malfoy." The large girl answered.

The rest of the girls around her giggled and Pansy blushed. The last girl with light brown hair and green eyes called herself Daphne Greengrass. Pansy knew the last name Greengrass was familiar but she had no idea who Daphne was. She scolded herself in not trying to figure out who would be in her year when she started Hogwarts. She only cared that Draco would be in her year and no one else.

The girls walked through the dark and cold corridors until they came to a set of stairs. They looked at each other before climbing up the steps and the next moment they were in the Entrance Hall. Pansy felt rather proud of herself for finding the Great Hall without getting lost. They headed to the doors of the Great Hall where older students stood.

"Ickle firsties." Someone said laughing.

"That one isn't so ickle." A boy said pointing at Millicent.

"Shut up." Pansy snapped looking at the hurt look on Millicent's face. "Your feet are too big for your scrawny body."

The girls giggled as they continued into the Great Hall. Millicent was staring at Pansy now with gratitude instead of hatred. They made their way up the Slytherin table until they found the five Slytherin first year boys sitting together. Pansy knew who all five of them were right away. The two large boys were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and the dark haired sullen faced one was Blaise Zabini.

"Made your way to the Great Hall ok boys?" Pansy said is a soft voice.

"Uh huh. Hey look we have potions with the Gryffindors. Let's see if famous Potter is as great as they say he is." Draco said with a smirk. "I highly doubt it though."

"Weren't you just saying last night-" Pansy began.

"Yes, but if he refuses to be my friend then he must not be that great. Picking a Weasley over me? He'll soon learn his mistakes." Draco interrupted.

* * *

Pansy grew to enjoy classes at Hogwarts. She usually tried to stick with the girls around her so that she couldn't get lost even though several times a Poltergiest names Peeves gave them the wrong directions. Pansy kept finding herself stuck in a certain step that the others always remembered to jump over. Tracy seemed to find this amusing and told the girls to leave Pansy after the fourth time it happened. She was soon rescued by an older student who had taken pity on her. 

She found she really didn't like Transfiguration or History of magic. Transfiguration seemed complicated and was taught by Professor McGonagall. In their first class they had spent the time taking difficult notes before they could try and turn a match into a pin. Nobody in her class was able to do it. Pansy heard that some girl from Gryffindor name Hermione Granger had been able to do it.

History of Magic was the most boring class she had ever had to sit through. A ghost teacher taught the class and he talked in a steady boring voice that could put anyone to sleep. Pansy and Millicent (who had taken to following her around every where) spent the lesson whispering about Tracy Davis who was sitting with Daphne and Susie. Pansy had decided that she didn't like Daphne after she had left her in the middle of the step.

"If I had been there, I wouldn't have left you." Millicent said. "Although you should learn to jump that step, everyone else has."

"Yea, yea, yea." Pansy muttered looking over at Draco who was watching Professor Binns with glazed eyes.

She realized she didn't like Defense Against the Dark Arts either when the teacher Professor Quirrell turned out to be a joke. She had heard he was a great teacher but all he did was stutter and the class smelled like garlic. She hated the smell of garlic and she didn't understand how a person like Quirrel was made to be a Defense Against the _Dark Arts_ teacher.

The rest of the classes, Charms, Astronomy and Herbology interested her. Pansy was a little nervous while being inthe Green house when she learned that there were biting plants but she was also interested in plants. She could hear a pair of Ravenclaw girls' calling Herbology a useless subject. Pansy ignored them, Ravenclaws were only happy if they had hard work in front of them.

The class Pansy looked forward to the most was Potions. She had heard Draco whispering to Vincent and Greg that he was planning on doing something to Potter in the class. She looked forward to it all week and was excited Friday morning when they had Double potions together. Pansy made sure that she sat at the table beside Draco so she could see exactly what he was going to do to Potter.

As Pansy watched Draco she didn't hear Professor Snape call her name when he was doing roll call and said an embarrassed 'here' before focusing her attention back to Draco who was staring at Snape. She focused her attention back to Snape when Draco looked over at her after he had laughed at a snide comment that Snape had made about Potter.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Professor Snape began and Pansy seemed to be drawn to his voice and forgot Draco for a moment. He had seemed to have a way of making a class pay attention.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic," he continued. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses . . . "

"Well of course there is no wand waving." Pansy whispered. "It's _potions_"

Draco glared at her again and Pansy shut her mouth. He seemed to be hanging off the Professors words. She knew that Draco liked to brew potions at his manor though. Perhaps he would be the best in the class if the annoying Hermione Granger she seemed to hear about a lot didn't try to beat him. She had no idea who the girl was but she knew that the girl was in her class since she was a Gryffindor.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Professor Snape said interrupting her thoughts. Pansy whirled around to look at Potter who was sitting beside the poor blood traitor Weasley.

A girl sitting near Potter shot her hand up and Pansy remembered her as the bushy brown haired girl with the large front teeth from the sorting. Pansy knew that this was Hermione Granger. She had a know-it-all expression on her face. Pansy hated her already, anyone smart with the exception of Draco Pansy disliked. She had met her fair share amount of smart people and they all acted like they were better than everyone.

Pansy began to giggle as the teacher continued to interrogate Potter who clearly had no idea what Professor Snape was talking about.

"Do you know the answer Pansy?" Tracy asked her as she looked over at her sternly.

"As a matter of fact I do." Pansy answered even though she didn't. "But I'm not about to tell you, now am I?"

She focused on Hermione Granger who was now standing up with her hand stretched to the ceiling. Pansy was snapped back to attention when Professor Snape told Hermione to sit down and told them all to write what he was saying down. Pansy turned away from Tracy's smirk and began copying down her notes cursing Tracy's name under her breath. She really disliked the girl and wished she would stay away from Daphne and Susie.

* * *

They had the afternoon off on Friday so after lunch Pansy and Millicent decided to explore the grounds and to her surprise Draco, Greg and Vincent joined them. Happily Pansy spent the time insulting Potter because he didn't know the answer to Professor Snape's questions as they headed to the lake. 

"But you didn't know the answers either, did you Pansy?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked at him thinking he was making fun of her but instead he was grinning. He sat down under a tree by the lake and Pansy sat beside him smiling herself. He patted the top of her head and winked. Pansy felt her face warm up while Millicent hid her smile by looking down at the grass.

"I'm surprised that you two aren't with the other three pixies." Draco said pulling at blades of grass.

"Pixies?" Pansy asked confused.

"When you laugh, you sound like a bunch of pixies." He answered still smiling.

"Tracy doesn't seem to like me. She thinks I am full of myself so she makes fun of me and seems to have turned Susie and Daphne against me." Pansy answered.

"Well you do have a big mouth you know." Draco answered. "Stop trying to impress people."

Pansy felt stunned. How did he know? She looked around at Millicent but she was deep in conversation with Greg and Vincent. They were laughing about something that had to do with ink and quills. Pansy stared at them before looking back at Draco who shrugged his shoulders looking just as confused about why quills and ink should be so funny.

"I just want friends." Pansy said.

"Well you're going the wrong way at it. You've insulted me every day this week, you have a sense of humour, use it on someone who isn't a friend. Potter for instance, or that know-it-all mud blood Granger."

"But you don't hate me right?" Pansy asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know you well enough to make real judgement. Stop insulting me and we'll be fine. And yourcomment in potions' class wasn't funny either."

"You haven't had enough time to hate Potter and yet you do." Pansy remarked.

"He turned down my friendship to hang around with Weasley and that giant Hagrid. The muggle's contaminated him." Draco answered. "That's all right though. I over heard him telling Weasley that the muggles he lived with neglected him."

"Well I don't find _that_ funny." Pansy answered indignantly. "My parents are never around for me or my brother and sister. The house elves basically raised us."

"Hey, it's Potter so it's funny." Draco answered. Pansy thought she saw a flash of pity on his face but it was gone quickly.

"You don't even have a good reason to hate him." Pansy said.

"Neither do you." Draco answered shrugging.

"I don't hate him exactly. It's just everyone makes too big of a deal about him. He has done nothing special. I can bet you a hundred galleons that he isn't even proud of what he is famous for. Why would he be?" Pansy said. "I'm sick of people calling him a powerful wizard when he is probably just average."

"Well he must have something to him" Draco said slowly. "Why else would he have survived the killing curse when no one else has?"

"I don't know, but I am sick of talking about Harry Potter. Let's try and figure out why ink and quills are so funny." Pansy sighed.

Vincent, Greg and Millicent looked up with embarrassed looks on their faces. Greg still seemed to be laughing at the quill and ink joke while his face went red. Draco smirked at his two friends and shook his head.

"Your slowness continues to amaze me." He said.

"Actually it's an inside joke if you must know." Millicent answered. "It was something that happened at Vince's house."

"Care to fill us in?" Pansy asked.

"Not really." Greg answered. "It's hard to explain."

"For a normal human being it's probably easy." Draco said to Pansy who giggled. "Actually, we have to go anyway. Talk to you later."

Pansy watched the boys as they got up, Vince and Greg waving at Millicent as they headed away. Pansy stared after them thinking over what Draco had said. Instead of hating Tracy she decided she wanted to be friends with her, she just needed a plan. She decided that after all it was her own fault that Tracy was so smug around her. She looked at Millicent who was staring at a group of seventh years sitting near the lake.

"I've thought about it." Pansy said. "We need to become friends with Tracy. After all we are going to be sharing a dorm with her for seven years."

"Why does Tracy dislike me?" Millicent asked. "I mean I can understand why she doesn't like you too much but what have I done?"

"I don't know." Pansy answered irritated. "Who cares? Look I have a plan-"

They put their heads together and Pansy began whispering about what she thought she should do about getting Tracy to be her friend. It would turn out it a few day's time that Pansy wouldn't even have to go through with her plan.


	3. A new friend and flying lessons

Pansy ran down the corridors fearing to be late for a class. She hadn't yet been late and she wasn't sure how the teachers would react if she were late the second week of school. She was angry with Millicent for not waking her up. She had woken up to the dormitory being completely empty and had stayed in the room a little too long trying to control her anger with the other girls. As she sprinted to Charm's she could hear a girls shouts ahead. 

She ran around a corner to find a pair of older Slytherin boys throwing a book back and forth to each other. In the middle of the two boys was Tracy Davis sobbing as she tried to grab her book.

"Give it back! I'm late for class now because of you!" She screamed.

"Oh poor ickle firstiekin." One of the boys said. "How terrible for you."

"Accio book." Pansy said.

The book they were tossing flew into Pansy's outstretched hand. They looked at her in amazement before turning and walking away. Tracy stared at Pansy with her mouth hanging open. She then slowly walked over to Pansy and took the book from her.

"How do you know how to do that? You don't learn that until fourth year!" She said with awe.

"Don't get excited. It took me a whole year to actually be able to do it. It's the only spell I know how to do. My brother and sister leave their spell books and wands lying around so I borrowed them to practice magic. Accio is the only spell I have ever managed to learn though." Pansy said.

"Well thanks anyway. The older students are really starting to get on my nerves. Why is picking on us so fun?" Tracy said as they walked down the Charms corridor.

"I suppose it's something we'll learn two or three years from now." Pansy said.

"I'll never ever pick on first years." Tracy said.

"You say that now." Pansy answered.

They walked into the Charms class where Professor Flitwick a midget of a manwho looked like part elf and part human was lecturing them about making thing's fly. Pansy wondered when it was that they would be able to make things fly. He took ten points from Slytherin as they sat down with the other three girls before he began his lecture about swishing and flicking. She only half listened to the teacher's lecture lost in her thoughts that she was finally friends with Tracy.

* * *

"Flying lessons with the Gryffindors, this should be interesting." Tracy said as they headed outside.

"I hope Hermione Granger falls on her face." Pansy said. "She is such an annoying know-it-all."

"I know." Daphne said. "I don't even think the Gryffindor's like her."

"I can't stand the other two girls either, Parvati and Lavender. They are too silly." Pansy added. "I think I know the Patil twins."

"Yes you do." Millicent said. "They were at your house once two years ago. Our parents had to work together for something and you and I had to entertain the twins. We didn't have fun."

Pansy thought back to a day two years before, she hadn't been too happy about being around Millicent either. The twins had asked her question after question about Theodore Nott. Pansy who had never paid much attention to him couldn't answer their questions. The only boy Pansy had ever cared for was Draco Malfoy, she hadn't cared about anyone else.

Lately she had been trying to remember all the occasions she'd had with the other girls in her group. Tracy still smirked at her whenever one of the girls brought up a memory that Pansy could not remember, due to the fact that she hadn't paid much attention to the constant visitors that came to her house. She didn't want the others to think of her as air headed so she tried her best to remember.

The Slytherin's reached the area where they were to fly before the Gryffindors and the teacher. So they stood in a group near the twenty broomsticks that lay on the ground and talked about flying. She heard Draco telling a story she had heard him tell all week. He had once escaped a muggle helicopter while flying around. Pansy had learned over the past week and a half that Draco was a show off and chose not to believe most of his far-fetched stories. The story seemed to change with each telling anyway.

Once the Gryffindor's and their flying instructor Madame Hooch arrived, she ordered for them all to stand beside a broomstick. Pansy had wanted to stand beside Draco but as usual Greg and Vince stood on either side of him. She instead took a spot between Millicent and Tracy and waited for the Gryffindor's to each stand by a broomstick.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say, 'Up!'' Madame Hooch said.

"Up." Pansy said as she stuck her hand over her broomstick.

It however just rolled over on the ground. Several students had their broomsticks jump into their hands right away. Draco and Harry Potter were among them. Pansy felt thrilled to see that for once Hermione Granger was rubbish at something. The broom Hermione was commanding 'up' only rolled over.

"Up!" Pansy said again with more force in her voice.

This time the broomstick flew into her hand and she grinned as she watched the girls around her struggle to get theirs up. Muttering under her breath Millicent bent over and picked her Broomstick up. Pansy giggled as the other girls did as well looking angry that they could not get their broomsticks to fly in their hands.

Madame Hooch then began to show everyone how to hold their broomsticks properly. She had to laugh when the teacher told Draco that he had been holding his broomstick wrong for years. She noticed that the Gryffindor's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in particular found this funny as well so she dropped her smirk. Madame Hooch came over to her and helped her position her hands properly before moving onto Millicent who looked indignant.

When she had made sure everyone was holding their broomsticks properly she said: "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly.On my whistle - three - two -"

But before she said one, the clumsy boy Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, the same one who had forgotten to take the hat off at the sorting feast kicked off. He flew straight up in the air and Pansy began wondering if he was trying to show off as Madame Hooch yelled at him to come back down, but then he fell off the broom and hit the ground with a sickening crack. Pansy flinched knowing that it had to hurt, but she didn't feel sorry for the boy. He was a little crybaby and she didn't care for eleven year boys who cried.

Madame Hooch helped him and examined his wrist to discover it was broken. She put her arm around him to lead him to the hospital wing while yelling: "'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

The first years watched them go and as soon as they were out of ear shot Draco began to laugh.

"'Did you see his face, the great lump?" He asked still laughing.

The Slytherins around them started laughing including Pansy while the Gryffindor's looked furious.

"Shut up, Malfoy" A girl said.

Pansy looked over to realize it was Parvati Patil. She was surprised at this, the girl only seemed to stare at boys who had more to them and Neville Longbottom had nothing to him at all.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" She asked still giggling. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

Parvati opened her mouth to retort angrily but Draco interrupted when he found a little glass ball the size of a large marble on the ground, it had white smoke floating around in the inside. They all watched as Potter stepped up to take the marble away from Draco which only made Draco smirk more. Pansy was sure that Draco would have just left it if Potter hadn't tried to act the hero.

Draco taking the bate hopped onto his broomstick and flew into the air taunting for Potter to get it. Instantly Potter was on his broomstick only temporarily stopped by know-it-all Granger before flying expertly in the air.

"Has he ever flown before?" Susie asked with awe in her voice.

"He can't have." Pansy said. "He was raised by muggles, although he sure can fly."

Draco and Potter argued in the air before Draco threw the ball and flew back down to the ground. Pansy's mouth dropped open asPotter dove after the ball and caught the thing just before it hit the ground and pulled out his dive. _There is no way_ she thought _that this is his first time._ As she thought this a loud stern yell jolted her out of her thoughts.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Pansy turned to see Professor McGonagall stalking toward him. _Finally,_ Pansy thought_ he is going to get what is coming to him._

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - how dare you - might have broken your neck -" McGonagall was saying.

Pansy smirked as the Gryffindor's let out a stream of protests. She noticed however that Hermione Granger had a smirk on her face as well. Why would the girl be happy that her fellow Gryffindor was about to be expelled? Pansy would not be feeling happy if it had been someone from her own house.

Professor McGonagall took Potter away while the Slytherins burst into laughter. The indignant glares from the Gryffindors only brought more laughter from the Slytherins. The Gryffindors all (with the exception of Granger) turned away and yelled about the horrible Slytherins. Pansy watched them all go except Granger who looked as though she was trying to be a goody-two-shoes started putting the broomsticks into a pile for Madame Hooch.

"You looked quite happy about Potter being expelled, Granger." Pansy said watching her as the Slytherin's all began walking off as well.

"Of course he won't be expelled." Granger said. "But I will be glad when he is put into detention. Those two boys are going to end up losing a lot of points for Gryffindor."

"Madame Hooch said he would be expelled, if we're all lucky that is." Pansy answered.

"It's an empty threat." Granger answered as she put the last broomstick on the pile. "They aren't going to expel someone for that."

She turned and headed toward the castle and Pansy ran after her staring at the girl's horribly messy bushy brown hair. The girl was certainly strange looking with her beaver teeth. Pansy knew she probably wasn't very pretty but she thought Granger as a goofy girl.

"Do you not brush your hair?" Pansy asked.

"Yes of course I do. My hair has been messy all my life, there is nothing I can do about it." Hermione answered.

"Well I'm sure once you know enough magic you could at least try and fix it." Pansy said. "It does look horrible."

"I am not going to waste my time learning spells to fix my hair. I have more important matters on my hand. Now, why don't you go find your clan? I'm sure they are celebrating in the Common Room just now." Granger snapped angrily.

Pansy grinned glad that she had hit a nerve. She couldn't think of anyone she disliked more than Granger. In every class she had been in so far the teachers seemed to like to mention that Hermione Granger can do this and do that. It annoyed Pansy to have to hear about the girl all the time. In Potions she had to show off by putting her hand up to every question that Snape asked. She disliked Granger more than she disliked Harry Potter and she was determined to knock her down a peg or two before the mudblood thought she was someone special.

* * *

The Slytherin first years sat together later that night talking of the days events. Pansy had told them about the conversation she'd had with Granger which caused them all to laugh. Draco looked extremely happy about something even though Potter as Granger had predicted hadn't been expelled. 

"What are you so happy about?" Pansy finally asked. "We still have to deal with the show off."

"Oh I doubt it. I've sent Potter and Weasley on a wild goose chase. Tonight at midnight they think that they are going to be dueling with me in the trophy room. I've told Filch that something may be happening in the trophy room tonight." Draco answered.

"He didn't look like he believed you." Vince said.

"Oh knowing Filch he will check. He doesn't like the students, so he isn't about to show that he liked my tip. We'll know tomorrow when Potter and Weasley are finally gone." Draco said happily.

"Do you really think they'll be expelled just for wandering the corridors at night?" Pansy asked. "Surely they'll just lose a lot of points for their house."

Draco didn't answered her but she could tell he was thinking over what she said. He left shortly with his faithful sidekicks following. Pansy looked at Tracy skeptically.

"He won't be expelled will he?" She asked.

"Love Potter do you?" Tracy asked laughing.

"You know I don't, it's just Draco is thinking about borrowing the school brooms some night to do some midnight flying. If he is caught . . . " Pansy trailed off.

"I doubt we get expelled for being out at night. Half the students would be out of Hogwart's if they did and you know Draco he is all talk. He won't do it, he likes to show off so don't worry about it." Tracy answered. "Anyway we should get started on that potions essay."

Pansy scowled at that. She didn't want to do homework, but she discovered that being friends with Tracy meant you should be serious in school. When she was just with Millicent (who had gone to bed early) she had slacked off and lost some points from Slytherin for not getting her homework done. Tracy however pointed out that they didn't want to break their winning streak for the house cup, which had been in Slytherin's glory for seven years to Gryffindor. That was enough to get Pansy to do her work.

She still couldn't help but laugh at Granger's face when she had insulted her. The girl clearly had no friends and Pansy had no sympathy for her. If she hadn't been a know-it-all mudblood, Pansy might have felt some pity for her.


End file.
